


Devoted to you

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, sayotsugu crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: "Lisa, would you allow me to be fully devoted to you for the rest of my life?"
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Devoted to you

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS IM BACK  
> so yeah, i needed yukilisa and i was listening to follow you from bmth and my head was like this is so yukilisa write something aND HERE WE ARE
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> English not my first lenguaje so, im doing my best!

Yukina felt her entire body flood into a warm feeling at the thought of the little box in front of her. It wasn't that big, it fit perfectly in the palm of her hand and Ako always said that her hands were small compared to the rest of Roselia. She obtained it no more than two months ago and from the moment she could only feel her stomach twist as she remembered what was inside. 

She was sure she wanted to take the next step, she knew that long ago, but part of her feared that Lisa wasn't.

Lisa is the most important person in her life for as long as she can remember, even before falling in love with her, she knew that she wanted Lisa to be with her always, and now that they had a relation of almost five years she knew that she wanted to do it more seriously.

"I still think your worries don't make sense, Yukina" Sayo looked at the vocalist lying on her sofa, Yukina sent a message asking for help to Sayo who kindly accepted her so late in her apartment.

"You don't understand, Sayo, there is a possibility that she will say no ..."

"Lisa has dedicated a large part of her life to you, and I’m surprised that at this point you are considering the idea of her saying no to whatever you ask"

"Sayo has a point" Tsugumi mentioned as she came into the room with two cups in her hands "We all know how much she loves you and that she will say yes without hesitation"

Yukina sat up and thanked her for the cup, the smoke from her coffee seemed to calm her.

"How did it work for you two?"

Sayo suddenly turned red and Tsugumi smiled with red ears, intertwining her hands with the brunette Sayo cleared her throat.

"It was not easy at all honestly, I keed the ring for a long time ... I was afraid but at the same time I was too excited, constantly thinking about how change my life if Tsugumi accepted and she marry me..."

“Enganged yourself to the person you love involves many things, is being completely sure that you will share your life with them”

"Have you thought about what it would be like if she accepted?"

Yukina thought, the last few months she could only think about what it would be like to officially live with Lisa, how they would share their spaces and things, Lisa would probably take care of the kitchen but Yukina would try hard to do things for her, they will divide shifts for cleaning and maybe they could adopt a cat.

"Something tells me that she is thinking about it" Sayo and Tsugumi's smiles caused Yukina to feel embarrassed.

"My advice is that you don’t waste more time, everyone knows how much you love Lisa and that she loves you with the same intensity, you have been together since you were children, its simply to make it official."

The vocalist took a sip of her coffee, felt the heat of it go through her throat fill her with a warm feeling.

Lisa was the love of her life, she was sure it was her soulmate… just thinking about it and Sayo's support encouraged her to want to do it right now, but no, Lisa deserved only the best in the world and Yukina would always do everything possible to give it to her.

____

Lisa knew that there was something strange with Yukina since she had received the message that she wanted to see her on the roof of the building where she lived, she had spent much of the afternoon with Rinko and Ako because they wanted to find accessories for Ako’s new clothes and Yukina seemed amazed at the idea, she even felt a strange vibe coming from the other couple but she wanted to believe it was just her.

Before she go to the roof she get in Yukina’s departament (with the key Yukina gift her) and left her backpack, the place was dark and quiet but had a different aura around it, without giving much importance she decided to go up to where Yukina ask her to be.

"Yukinaaa , are you... here?" The first thing she noticed was that there was a small tent with pillows and blankets, there were a series of lamps around it, and some music could be heard coming from somewhere on the entire rooftop.

Yukina had prepared this for her?

"Ah, Lisa, you're here" Yukina had appeared behind the tent, with a nice white dress, one that Lisa had chosen especially for her "I've been waiting for you" 

"You ... did this for me?" she asked as her girlfriend took her hands.

"Yes, there is ... something important that I must do tonight and I want it to be really special"

Lisa didn’t understand, and it was not that Yukina wasn’t romantic, she simply limited herself to small moments or details that for Lisa were enough to feel in love but this was something that had never happened before and felt almost like a dream.

she had forgotten some important date?

"I'm so glad I was able to surprise you" Yukina said with a funny smile, looking fondly at Lisa who was still in the clouds.

"Ah ... you're so unfair Yukina" the bassist caught her girlfriend in a hug where her face was hidden in her hair, lovingly Yukina wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her closer "I love you, you know?"

"It's the only thing I never forget no matter how much time passes"

"Well ... can you show me what you have there then?" Yukina smiled and walked with Lisa gesturing her to sit on the pillows. "You could have warned me, you know? I would have better clothes for the occasion!” The vocalist laughed softly, thinking about how Lisa actually always dressed perfect no matter what the situation was.

"Anything you wear will be perfect because you are already too beautiful" Yukina said as she kissed Lisa's cheek.

"Someone is kinda cheesy today ..."

"You don’t like?"

"I never said that"

Behind some pillows Yukina took out a small strawberry cake and placed it between her and Lisa, she could notice how her girlfriend's eyes lit up and her own smile grew on her face.

"I tried to bake but ... I almost ran out of stove and if I called Sayo again for help with fire I would probably eliminate myself from her life permanently, but at least I tried to get it with Tsugumi, which she told me is what you usually ask in her Coffee"

"The intention is what counts, besides that Tsugumi always makes the best cakes, isn't it?" Lisa said before accepting the spoonful that Yukina was bringing her.

"Certainly, Sayo has improved in the kitchen too, I think that since they got engaged they have been closer than ever, it was opportune for us to be on break ..."

"You have a point there! It's so nice to think about when Sayo gave us the news… “ Yukina then noticed Lisa's change of attitude, she seemed nostalgic and at the same time a little less lively.

“Lisa”

"Yes, Yukina?"

"I... well, the reason why I tried to do something special today ..." with her hands she discreetly took the box under the pillows trying to calm her nerves "It's something I've wanted to tell you for a while"

Lisa said nothing, Yukina took the opportunity to look at her directly and with one hand interlace her fingers with Lisa's hand.

"We have been together for as long as I can remember, you have been there forever, I cannot explain what my life was like during the time we separated because now there is no way I could be without you, I... I am hopelessly in love with you, I have never I have been less than that for many years and now I am completely sure that the only thing I want is to make you happy, to have you by my side and never leave you, to take care of you and love and adore you… Lisa, I love you, if you asked me I would walk in hell if that meant i'm gonna be with you and… ” with shaking hands Yukina pulled the box out of its hiding place and placed it in front of Lisa, who gasped when she saw it.

"Lisa, since we formed Roselia I have realized how essential you are in my life, of ... the wonderful girl you are and how lucky I am to have you by my side ... from now on, if you ... accept, I promise that I will do everything to make you happy, to never leave your side and be the person you deserve because at the moment it is impossible for me to lower the stars in the sky for you” Yukina opened the box revealing a ring with a small red stone on it, when she looked at Lisa she found tears falling from her eyes and her hand covering her mouth.

"Lisa, would you allow me to be fully devoted to you for the rest of my life?"

The tears didnt stop running down the Lisa’s cheeks, and without waiting for it Yukina felt gow Lisa launched herself towards her to hug her.

"You are so unfair to me Minato Yukina" Lisa kept crying as she hid her face in her girlfriend's neck "I was supposed to ask for it first ... But Kaoru and Hina told me to wait and now you arrived with this nice atmosphere and your words and I…! ”

"is…. is that a yes?"

"Of course is a yes, idiot!" Lisa laughed through her tears and let Yukina put the ring between her fingers, carefully sat on the lap of her (now) fiancée and with her hands on her cheeks kissed her. Yukina felt that everything was a kind of dream and prayed that they would never wake her, when Lisa separated from her they looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you Yukina , I really ... ah, I am very happy, I am very grateful and ... I am also very in love with you"

"I'm also very happy" there was a small moment of silence until Yukina had a question "Did you have that in mind too ...?"

“Yes… for a couple of weeks, perhaps? But, I talked to Hina and Kaoru because I was indecisive and they told me to wait but I never believed that you already had something planned ”

"Well, Sayo and Tsugumi were very helpful, I also had some fear and doubt but ... it was totally worth it ..."

"You are incredible, you know? ... thank you, for everything ... not only this detail or this specific day ... you have only brought joy to my life and I want to be able to give you the same, thank you for making my life something wonderful, not only with Roselia and our other friends… Thank you for existing and coming into my life, Yukina” with another kiss they lay on the pillows looking at the sky until at some point Lisa had fallen asleep next to her.

Yukina didn't exactly know whats the next step, but she honestly didn't care, not when she knew Lisa would be by her side and she would be by Lisa and that they would eventually find out together.


End file.
